


Sephiroth's Reports

by Rin Kirisawa (FlamingoFiend)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Computers, Gen, It was Zack's fault, Office, Okay not completely, Sephiroth is pissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingoFiend/pseuds/Rin%20Kirisawa
Summary: Sephiroth hates typing reports, and for good reason.





	Sephiroth's Reports

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is old, which means it is NOT up to date with the way my current writing is. However I'm more than happy to accept suggestions of improvement. Also, if you've ever seen this on Wattpad, don't worry, it wasn't plagerized (unless you saw it by someone other than FlamingoFiend) I'm just reuploading it onto here.

And just so you know, I do not own any characters to ff7, Square Enix does, this does contain swearing and a small moment of "special time"

  It was a quiet and sunny morning at the Shinra building and everyone was in their office. Angeal was filing paper, Genesis was doing whatever he does in there ( I have a good idea what he does in there but it's a rather scary thought.), and I was just typing up some reports. I'll be honest, I hate having to type reports up on the computer. What happened to just simply writing them? Although come to think of it, I hated doing that too. But anyway, I was typing my reports when all of a sudden, Zack comes charging into my office.  
  "Heya, Seph! Do you have a minute? Zack asked.  
  "Hello, Zack. What do you want?" I said, my annoyance seeping into my words.  
  "Well, I was wondering, did you ever have short hair?"  
  "Yes, Zack. I had short hair when I was a child."  
  "How short?"  
  "My hair was chin length. Now either shut up and sit down or go away. I'm a little busy here." I said lingering on the word "busy" a bit.  
  "Fine then, bye Seph!" Zack said while leaving and not really giving me anytime to return the goodbye, not that I actually cared or even would of.  
  Back to my reports now, i've already wasted enough time talking to Zack. I only made it to a bit more than a third of my first report before the puppy came in. Angeal, Genesis, and I don't always agree on things, but i'm sure all three of us agree "puppy" is a very fitting nickname for Zack with his short attention span and his obnoxious behavior. Now i've almost finished writing my second report and suddenly I hear, ZAP! And there went the electricity which wouldn't of been a problem except for the fact that Shinra was still working on replacing the really old computers that plug into the wall to work with laptops that didn't and guess who still had one of the old computers. That's right, me. So out went the electricity along with my report!  
  "FUCK!" I shouted, pissed off that I now had to retype the entire report when the power came back on. That was one nice thing about having to write reports. They may have given you a hand cramp but at least when the power went out they didn't just disappear. I was so angry about my report's demise that I didn't even notice Angeal coming in.  
  "Hey, are you all right , Seph?" Angeal asked obviously a bit concerned.  
  "Yeah, i'm fine. Just pissed about my report." I said calming down some.  
  "Let me guess, you were typing your report and then the electricity went out?"  
  "Exaclty, and I was so close to being finished with it." After I finished saying that the power came back on.  
  "Well, the powers back on again so i'll let you work on retyping your report." Angeal said as he left my office.  
  I just sighed and went to work with my reports again. After a while I noticed that it was starting to get pretty hot, so I got up to mess with the a/c so that it was a more comfortable temperature in the room. Once I finished doing that, I started doing my reports again only to start genesis in his office. I pounded on his wall a bit to catch his attention.  
  "God dammit, Genesis! Quit jacking off in there! I can hear you!" I shouted     after I was sure I had his attention because I stopped hearing noises.  
  I received no response even though I knew he heard me and guess what? He still continued! I was getting ticked off at this point, so I tried to block out the noise with some music from my CD player. That idea didn't work though because I could still hear him. Now I was really ticked off and decided to go to his office and tell him to stop jacking off so I could do my reports in peace. As soon as I walked out into the hallway I realized that was not Genesis I was hearing. It was Angeal. How did I know this? Angeal's office is to the left of mine and Genesis was to the right leaving me sandwiched between the two. And the noises were coming from the left.   
  Thankfully, Angeal finished after a few minutes and I could resume my reports. I was now on my third and final report. Thank God for that. Once I had gotten about halfway through my last report, Zack came in again.  
  "What do you want, puppy?" I said.  
  "Can I use your computer for a few minutes? Mine stopped working and Angeal was really busy doing some things on his." He said as he more or less gave me a begging look.  
  "And you think that I'm not? Have you asked Genesis about using his?"  
  "I'm to afraid to ask him and even if I wasn't I already know that the answer would be no."  
  Now that last part was very true. Genesis would not let anyone use his computer and I don't think he ever will (I wonder why). It's also true that Zack was afraid of Genesis' short temper, control over fire, and that Zack annoyed him quickly. Hell, Zack annoys everyone except Angeal!  
  "Fine, but only for a few minutes. Let me know when you done, I'll be in the lounge area." I told him with some unknown sympathy. So I saved my half complete report and left.  
\---timeskip 3 hours later---  
  "Ok, i'm done now. Thanks, Seph!" Zack said as he approached me.  
  "About fucking time." I said aggravated, but I don't think he heard me.  
  I finally finished my last report and just as I was about to save it, I saw a sickening sight. I saw my screen go black and immediately knew that my overheated computer had crashed. I sat there in silence for a few moments, unsure what to do. I tried my best to turn on my computer (more like a pile of dog shit at this point.)but it wasn't turning on. So I waited about two hours fuming about my report. I went to turn on my computer again and still nothing. I did everything to get that piece of shit working but alas, to no avail. After a while I gave up and called the repair guy. When he came and looked at my computer he told me I needed a new one because my current computer was shot and wouldn't work anymore. I asked him if I could get anything off the computer and he said no. So there went my reports  
  "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" I yelled while scaring the crap out of the repair guy and I later learned I scared the crap out of everyone else on the floor too. And so concludes the reason why I am the reason we went back to writing out our reports until everyone had a laptop.


End file.
